


Post-Tresspasser

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cannon Divergence, Gen, Knight-Enchanter-in-training, Knight-Enchanters, Other, Post-Tresspasser, Sisters, Spoilers, friends - Freeform, whoops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Spoilers for the Tresspasser DLC. Please do not read further if you haven't played, or care about spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes writing is such hard work, and other times, its like tapping into an endless muse.

     Vivienne wasn't one to hover. An accomplished player of The Game, she kept her true feelings, and thoughts tightly under wraps. As a certain author, would say, Vivienne kept things, "close to the vest." Vivienne had learned early in life, allowing one's true thoughts and feelings on display for others' purview was to invite mockery, or worse, abuse. So, she kept her thoughts close, and her feelings closer. Though she had grown fond of the members of the Inquisition, and was proud of the part she had played in its growth.

     Considering the political ramifications, and the Inquisitor's decision to disband the Inquisition itself, gave Vivienne pause. She knew Trevelyan chose to disband the organization because she wanted to show neighboring governments with Corypheus gone, as a result of all the nations pulling together under the common threat, that the nations could still work together for their common good without sacrificing their sovereignty without requiring a larger group to pull the nations together.  
Much to Vivienne's chagrin she learned she had come to care for the Lady Trevelyan much in the same way as she had come to care for some of her charges in the Circle at Mossimard. Vivienne was proud of how well Lady Trevelyan had immersed herself in Knight-Enchanter training, and how aptly she had applied those skills Lady Trevelyan had developed.

  
     After Solas' abrupt departure, and the loss of the lower half of the Inquisitor's left arm, Vivienne had become even more concerned for Lady Trevelyan. Vivienne had known Lady Trevelyan had had romantic feelings for the wandering apostate, but that he had merely considered Lady Trevelyan a friend, and never as a romantic option. With the revelation that Solas was actually Fen'Harel, and had been dormant for millennia, it made perfect sense to Vivienne that to Fen'Harel, the rest of them were children in his eyes, therefore, not even remotely appealing as sexual partners.

  
     Vivienne also remembered how sad Lady Trevelyan had been when Solas had gently spurned her growing affections. Vivienne recalled how strongly that disappointment had affected Lady Trevelyan's knight-enchanter training. How they had had to return, almost to the beginning of the training, reminding the Inquisitor of the importance of centering herself before attempting to draw her blade from the fade. Vivienne was discouraged when she considered how much more of a blow Solas' revelation was, and his taking of the Inquisitor's arm; there was a strong possibility that the Inquisitor would lose all the knight-enchanter skill she had developed, and lose the ability to employ it at all.

  
     Crossing the throne room of Skyhold to check on Lady Trevelyan, all these thoughts cross Vivienne’s mind, as does the realization that she will have to leave her charge here, when she travels to Orlais to be crowned the next divine. She determines that she will have to retain contact with the Lady Trevelyan, as Vivienne has grown close to her, and would not see that relationship destroyed or abandoned.

Entering the inquisitor’s personal chambers after hearing the invitation, Vivienne is caught in a shocked smile.

The Lady Trevelyan laughs deeply at the expression on her dear friend’s face. “What? You taught me how to wield a sword I pulled out of the fade, why not the rest of my arm?”


End file.
